links_shiny_arceus_yt_sub_plz_i_need_dem_subsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dialga
Dialga is Arceus's second favorite child. It is the god of time. Dialga is a dark blue Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various light blue stripes. It has a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck. It has three claws on each foot of the same metallic looks as its chestplate. The wing-like structure on its back can be used to focus the flow of time. Dialga can warp time by either speeding it up, slowing it down, or stopping it altogether. As Dialga primarily resides in a different dimension, its behavior is nearly impossible to study. It has been shown to be very protective of its home. It also tends to have violent conflicts with its counterpart, Palkia. Dialga is the only Pokémon that can learn Roar of Time. It fought with Palkia and Darkrai in a battle that nearly destroyed Alamos Town. On its return trip back to its own dimension, Dialga ended up in the Reverse World and got attacked by Giratina. The Renegade Pokémon had been angered by Dialga and Palkia's previous fight. After being called by Sheena to stop a spatial distortion, it briefly fought with Giratina once more. Later, it returned to help Palkia and Giratina fight Arceus, and sent Sheena, Ash and his friends back in time to fix Arceus's betrayal. Dialga, along with Palkia, was summoned by Cyrus in order to create a new world. Cyrus used the Red Chains to force Dialga and Palkia to fight each other in order to distort time and space and create a portal that would swallow the existing world. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum worked together with their Pokémon to free Dialga and Palkia from their controlled states. Later on, an accident with handling Charon's machine caused Dialga, Palkia and Cyrus to be dragged into the portal before it closed completely. It was revealed that Giratina imprisoned both Dialga and Palkia in the Distortion World before setting off into the current dimension to wreak havoc. Soon, Cyrus and Diamond met in the Distortion World, and agreed to free Dialga and Palkia using their Pokémon. Dialga and Palkia later resumed their struggle against Giratina in the Distortion World. When Charon decided to escape from the Distortion World on Giratina, Diamond got on Dialga and chased after him. Giratina was eventually defeated, with Dialga and Palkia forcing it back into the Distortion World for good, before both returned to the Spear Pillar. A fake Dialga was created in the Sinjoh Ruins, along with a fake Palkia and fake Giratina, by Arceus' creation process, which was forced by Team Rocket's Four Generals. Knowing that the creation process would threaten the Johto region, Team Rocket's leader Giovanni returned with Lance and Pryce to keep the creation trio at bay while Gold tried to calm Arceus down. Dialga was kept at bay by Pryce and his Swinub. Once Arceus was eventually becalmed, the fake Dialga, Palkia and Giratina departed from existence, but not before being spotted by Cynthia.